


Fun in the Sun - part 2 of 4

by awriterfandf



Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [24]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterfandf/pseuds/awriterfandf
Summary: Continued from part 1.
Series: Sailor Moon - an alternate reality [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095488





	Fun in the Sun - part 2 of 4

**Fun in the Siun - part 2 of 4**

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 8:**

Makoto awoke in a quiet room where scattered moonbeams had threaded past the curtained window and left long thin silvery streaks along the floor and across the foot of her bed. The sixteen-year-old brunette had never imagined such joy and happiness in her troubled early years and never thought in her wildest dreams that she ever would, until the boy named Ito Yuji had walked up to greet her and her friends during their walk that day. That cute teenage boy from the countryside northwest of Nerima had introduced himself to her with a friendly, almost too-shy smile, and something new and entirely unexpected had instantly stirred deep within Makoto's lonely heart. From that very first encounter, she knew she was falling in love.

And now, a year later and far away from home, she found her young man still abiding within her every thought and dream. Her love for him, and his for her, had like the cherry blossoms of spring added the beauty and color to her life that the brunette's heart had always ached for. But unlike those fragile, temporary flowers, they both knew their love for one another would never ever fade away.

On impulse, Makoto turned her head to face the boy who lay asleep close beside her. She gently touched her lips to his, not wishing to rouse him from his peaceful slumber but yearning nonetheless to experience just a little more, no matter how slight, of the tender intimacies they had shared.

Yuji's eyes slowly opened and the teen smiled at her in the soft moonlight. "I love you, Mako-chan."

"I love you, Yuji-chan. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be, darling. I'm glad you did." Her fiancee slid his arm beneath the large pillow they shared and spoke, "Now we can cuddle a little more, my love... my life... and my beautiful hula dancer."

Makoto chuckled softly, "Did you really like it? Honest? I thought I looked kind of silly. "

"Mako-chan honey, you were the star of the show today. Simply incredible."

"You're just saying that" she smiled appreciatively.

"I mean it, darling. By the time your lesson was finished, I was sure you could teach that hula sensei a thing or two."

"Well... the other girls certainly seemed to pick up the motions and rhythm just fine. Even Minako." Makoto chuckled, "It probably helped that she didn't need to move her feet as much as in regular dancing. We were all thankful for that little mercy!"

"I honestly didn't notice how well our friends were doing" Yuji whispered. "Because I was only watching you." He slowly leaned toward her to steal a kiss, but Makoto pulled him closer, speeding up the process. Her eyelids slipped closed as they neared, momentarily concealing the brightly shimmering love-filled green orbs beneath them as the taste of her fiancee's lips became the only thing that mattered.

They parted amid soft sighs of pleasure. "One good thing about the hula lessons today was that Rei and Minako behaved themselves and didn't try any funny business" Makoto remarked as she snuggled against her young lover's warm nude body. "I suppose this latest feud between the girls is on hold until after our road trip tomorrow."

"They _were_ talking a lot to each other during dinner tonight, Mako-chan. I'm sure they're still planning something."

"Let them plan!" his girl laughed. "If those two characters think for _one minute_ they can outsmart Ami and Usagi and me, they're in for a very rude awakening." She added, "By the way, I noticed all the guys are staying out of this fight."

"Hai" he grinned. "We don't want to get caught up in the crossfire."

"Smart move, honey." Makoto kissed her lover's cheek. "Good luck with your golf game tomorrow. I wish I could be there to cheer you on, but I'll be spending the day careening from one near-disaster to the next across Oahu. My only hope is that driving in a strange country slows Minako down a bit. Make that a lot!"

"Please be careful, my sweet" Yuji begged with deepest concern. "You truly are my life... my everything."

"I'll try my best to stay in one piece" she promised. The brunette silently reflected on their future together for a time before asking, "Yuji honey... where do you think life will lead us?"

Her boy thought for a moment. "Well... I guess it could go one of two ways, according to what Setsuna told us. Either we end up living together with our friends in some fancy palace with Usagi as our queen, or something really bad will happen and... we won't."

"I was thinking more in the short term" Makoto grinned. "Like the next few years."

"Oh. That's easy to predict, sweetheart" Yuji confidently replied.

"Really?"

"Hai! I never had anything like that psychic gift Ryo used to have, but I _do_ see us being together as often as we can, whenever we're not stuck in school."

"Sounds great so far" his future bride smiled.

"I also see plenty of fun and happy times ahead for us, and especially lots and lots of love. My sweet Mako, every time I try to find the right words to say this, I can't. There _are_ no words good enough. I love you that much."

The brunette's eyes began to moisten and she quickly blinked them clear. Makoto spoke so softly Yuji could barely hear her. "Arigatou, Ito Yuji. My heart will always belong to you..."

She stopped speaking and listened as a faint clicking noise somewhere in the darkened room was immediately followed by a familiar muted giggle. Yuji whispered in his fiancee's ear, "Sounds like Minako is up to something already."

Makoto whispered back, "Stay covered up and don't make a sound!" She crept from their bed and tiptoed over to the door that connected both suites, reaching it just as it began to ease open. The door swung outward a little and stopped with a creak. As Yuji fought back a snicker, Minako's hand and forearm appeared in the gap, clutching the camera she had given Taro as a birthday present.

The blonde aimed the device toward where she thought her friends' bed stood and she pressed the shutter. The resulting bright flash gave away her ploy but before Minako could pull her hand back to safety, Makoto reached around the door and firmly grasped onto her wrist.

 _"Aieee!"_ The camera fell from her grip, striking the thick carpeting with a gentle thump.

 _"Minako-chan!"_ the brunette growled.

"Gomen nasai, Mako-chan! I didn't know you were still up!"

"I see. So you were trying to take a picture of Yuji and me in bed, were you?"

"Hai! Ah... _no!_ Not like you're thinking! I assumed you'd both be fast asleep by now!" the embarrassed blonde fibbed.

"I'll bet you did, you little liar." Makoto kept her voice neutral. "Close this door and lock it. And don't _ever_ open it again unless Yuji or I say it's ok first."

"I can do that!" Minako agreed. "Uh... would you mind letting go of my wrist?"

Her future sister-in-law slowly released her hold. "And no practical jokes during our sightseeing tour tomorrow either, Minako-chan. You need to concentrate on your driving, not on this feud nonsense. Understand?"

"Hai! Got it, Mako-chan!"

Minako's hand disappeared in an instant and the door slammed closed, only to reopen seconds later. "Can I please have my honey-love's camera back?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'll think about it. Ask me again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is good!" The door closed again and Yuji clicked on the bedside lamp, his face red with silent laughter.

"Mako sweetheart, you just put the fear of Jupiter into Minako!"

The brunette dropped her serious expression and grinned at her beloved after she picked up the fallen camera. "I can hardly imagine what kind of crazy stunt she and Rei will try next. But that's ok. Whatever it is, I'll be ready."

. . . . .

Everyone met downstairs at the Kau Kau Snack Bar the next morning at eight for a light breakfast. Makoto and Yuji sat at the table with Minako and Taro, and found the blonde her bubbly self again. Makoto handed her Taro's camera. "Here. I believe you dropped this last night."

Minako accepted the device with her usual bright smile. "Arigatou, Mako-chan! No hard feelings?"

"Not _this_ time" the brunette said. "I hope you and Rei didn't disturb Ami or Usagi last night."

"Of course not! We promise to behave like perfect ladies during our fun drive in the countryside. Because that's what we are after all!" she giggled. As she spoke, Minako crossed her fingers beneath the table. 'But that's just for now, Mako-chan' she thought to herself. ' _What happens later will be a whole different story!'_

At the next table, Takeo finished his coffee and checked the gold Rolex around his wrist. "Guys, our limo should be here in a few minutes. Thanks for joining me on the course today. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Looking forward to losing again, Otousan?" Yuuichirou teased.

"What do you mean losing 'again', Yuuichirou-chan?" his father chuckled. "You haven't beaten me yet."

" _This_ will be the day!" the young apprentice stated confidently. "I feel really charged up and ready to play!"

Takeo grinned at Rei. "And I was hoping my son would still be exhausted after his first full day and night in Hawaii with his beautiful fiancee."

The young miko's face turned crimson. _"Takeo-san!"_

Minako added with a wink, "I'm sure Rei tried her best, Kumada-san!"

As Rei's blush deepened, Takeo asked "Do you still have that car rental card, Minako-chan?"

"Hai!" The excited blonde patted her purse and replied with a vigorous nod. "I'm ready to put the pedal to the floor!"

"And _that's_ the scary part" Makoto muttered under her breath.

"Excellent!" Yuuichirou's father stood and the boys did likewise after giving their girls a parting kiss. "We'll all meet up again sometime later this afternoon, ladies" he said. "Have a great time taking in the sights around Oahu and we'll see you then."

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

The five girls waved farewell to their boys and watched the stretch limo pull away from the hotel. "I miss my Mamo-chan already" Usagi pined. "And I'm still hungry too!"

"She's completely hopeless" Rei muttered to the other girls. "Ok, Minako-chan. Let's go find a suitable car and begin our little tour. Where's that rental agency?"

"It's not very far from here" the blonde replied. "My sugar muffin circled it on Ami's map for me. We walk up Seaside Avenue to Ala Wai Boulevard and it'll be right around there somewhere."

 _"Walk?"_ Usagi groaned. "Can't we take a taxi?"

Rei glared in disbelief at her friend. "Not this again! Usagi-chan, we'll be sitting in a car most of the day. A short morning walk in the fresh air and sunshine won't kill you."

"Not as fast as riding with Minako will" Makoto added with a chuckle.

 _"Hmph!"_ Undaunted, Minako waved the girls onward. "Minna, follow me!"

The teens absorbed the sights of Honolulu as they travelled along. "This part of the city reminds me too much of Tokyo" Ami said. "We'll have to leave town to find the more scenic and interesting places."

"Tell me where to go, and Speedy Minako will get us there!" the bubbly blonde promised.

"Hai. Dead or alive" Makoto muttered. She glared at Minako. "But preferably _alive_ , ok?"

 _"Silly!_ Don't you worry yourself about my driving, Mako-chan" her future sister-in-law boasted. "I'm an expert!"

"Ohh! Look at that restaurant!" Usagi's head swiveled and she hungrily sniffed the air as they passed by. "I think they're still serving breakfast. Would anyone mind if we stop-"

"No! You just ate ten minutes ago!"

"Quiet, Rei-chan! I wasn't asking you!"

Amazingly, Minako lead the girls to the correct address and the blonde eagerly marched up to the woman behind the counter. "Aloha! We need to rent a car for the day." She presented her driving permit and the special card and the clerk's eyes widened at the signature upon it.

"But of course, miss!" she answered respectfully in Japanese. "We have a number of vehicles available today. Which type would you prefer?"

"Something really big and roomy and luxurious!" Minako replied. "And make it a convertible please!"

"Certainly, Aino-san." While the woman checked her list, Ami cautioned the blonde. "Minako-chan, is it wise to choose a large car? You're only used to driving your small Toyota."

The blonde dismissed her friend's concern with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "Ami-chan, this is my first chance to drive a really nice luxury car and I'm not going to waste the opportunity!"

The clerk looked up from her logbook. "We have a Mercedes available that seats five. Would that do?"

"That sounds too much like my friend Rei's... thing" Minako replied disdainfully. "I'd like something much bigger!"

"Hmm... well, the largest vehicle we have available today is usually only rented out for weddings, but I can certainly offer it to you. It's a slightly older Cadillac convertible. However, the color is somewhat unusual."

"Is it black? I hope not!"

"No" the woman smiled. "It's-"

"Then I'll take it!" Minako blurted before the clerk could finish.

"Very well, Aino-san." After completing the agreement, the clerk handed Minako a set of keys. "You'll find your car parked at the very end of our lot in space twenty eight, and its top is down. You definitely won't miss it. Have a safe and enjoyable trip, ladies!"

The teens thanked the clerk and left the office, wandering along between two long rows of shiny vehicles of all sizes. Rei growled, "What's the matter, Minako-chan? A Mercedes like mine isn't good enough for you?"

"Not today!" the blonde insisted. She suddenly pointed at a car that was parked off by itself in the distance. "Minna, there's our ride!"

Ami was stunned. _"Oh my!_ It's so... _pink!"_

 _"Good grief!"_ Makoto gasped. "That monstrous thing is nearly as big as my apartment! Minako-chan, are you sure you can drive it?"

"Easy as pie" her friend insisted. "Everyone get in!"

Rei quickly claimed the front passenger side, producing a sour scowl from the odango-haired blonde. "Ohh! Why do _I_ always get stuck in the back? And in the middle too? It's not fair!" Still grumbling, Usagi reluctantly slipped onto the rear bench seat and was joined on either side by Ami and Makoto.

Minako's excitement grew further as she took her place behind the wheel of the Eldorado. "Rei-chan, aren't these seats so long and flat?" She giggled, "My honey-muffin and I could have a lot of fun in a car like this!"

"Considering how much 'fun' you and Taro had in the plane's bathroom last Saturday, I'm not surprised in the least" the raven-haired teen sitting beside her teased. "You two could probably do it in a phone booth, that is if you haven't already."

Minako stabbed the key into the ignition and twisted it while stamping repeatedly on the accelerator, and the Cadillac soon roared to life. "Minna, I _love_ this car of mine already!" she exclaimed, gunning its engine with wild abandon.

"Before you use up all of our gas, don't you think we should actually _go_ somewhere?" Rei asked pointedly.

"Gomen, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "I think I'm getting carried away with all the power!"

"Minna! Seat belts!" Makoto urged. "And for heaven's sake, Minako-chan, take it slow and easy until you get used to driving this gigantic thing."

"I'll try, but no promises!" The teens lurched out of the parking lot and turned onto the boulevard with a squeal of tires.

 _"Wrong side!"_ Rei screamed as the girls in the rear uttered a collective gasp. She grabbed the wheel with one hand and steered the car into the right lane. _"Baka!"_

"Oops! I forgot already! Silly me!"

"Don't forget again!" the miko warned her. "We'd all like to live to see another day."

With that intital scare over, Ami reexamined her map and suggested, "If we head north we can join the H1 Expressway and follow it east out of the city to our first stop, Minako-chan. Stay on this road until I tell you when to turn right."

"Got it!"

"What are we looking at there?" Usagi asked.

"It's called Diamond Head volcanic crater, Usagi-chan" Ami told her. "Remember that long ridge we could see from the beach? There's a hiking trail that leads up to the rim, and the view from the top is supposed to be quite impressive."

"A _hiking_ trail?" the girl sitting beside her groaned. "No one said anything about hiking!" She frowned deeply. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Don't be so lazy" Rei insisted. "One more little walk isn't too much to ask. Then again, for you maybe it is."

"Fine, I'll do it. But if my feet get sore and achy it'll be all your fault, Rei-chan."

"How will I _ever_ manage to live with the horrible guilt?" the miko sighed sarcastically.

Much to the other girls' surprise, Minako rapidly adjusted to driving the large Cadillac and they were soon zipping along the state highway. Makoto relaxed and stretched out her legs, resting one arm comfortably along the seatback. "Minna, this isn't half bad. But it still feels like I'm riding in a giant pink living room on wheels. It's weird."

Following Ami's meticulous directions, the teens soon arrived at their first sightseeing spot and exited their vehicle. "That looks like a long climb to the top" Usagi muttered. "Maybe I'll stay here and guard the car."

"No, you're coming with us. Stop whining" Rei growled. The girls began their trek, passing several other tourists who were returning down the trail that lead from the rim of the ancient cone. The path eventually took them to a gloomy, cave-like tunnel and Usagi abruptly froze.

"We have to go inside _there?"_ she gasped. "What if we're attacked by killer bats or something?"

"Killer _bats?"_ Rei snorted. "If we are, don't eat them, Usagi-chan. You'll spoil your appetite for lunch."

"Not funny, Rei-chan!"

"There aren't any bats, Usagi-chan" Makoto reassured her friend. "Let's keep moving."

With the brunette confidently leading the way, Usagi reluctantly followed her friend inside the tunnel. Her trembling voice echoed hollowly off the walls. "Minna, I don't like dark places. This is really scary!"

Minako and Rei grinned evilly at each other and the miko crept up behind the nervous girl. She suddenly placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder. _"Boo!"_

_"Ahhh! Don't do that, Rei-chan!"_

Emerging from the tunnel, the girls continued on until they reached the summit and were awestruck by its breathtaking view. "You were right as usual, Ami-chan" Makoto said. "This was definitely worth the trip. We can see all of Honolulu from up here."

"No it wasn't!" Usagi panted. "Too much uphill walking!"

"It has a unique way of putting the Hawaiian islands into persective, doesn't it Mako-chan?" the blue-haired girl mused. "A tiny, fragile patch of life in a vast ocean. Much as the Earth itself appears in those photos from outer space."

After snapping a dozen pictures the five teens returned to their car and Usagi sat heavily on the rear bumper. "I'm exhausted!"

"Our next stop won't involve nearly as much walking, Usagi-chan" Ami promised.

"Good. Because if this keeps up, I'm going to need another holiday to recover from this one."

"If you practiced more sports in school you wouldn't be feeling so tired now" Rei chided the blonde.

They watched Makoto stroll up to the rear door but instead of reaching for the handle, the brunette gracefully vaulted over it and dropped into her seat. "I always wanted to try that!" she grinned.

"See what I mean?" the miko said.

"That doesn't look so hard! I bet I can do it too!" Usagi boasted. "Minna, just watch this!" She ran up to the other door and tried leaping over it, but snagged her shoe on the top edge and fell sprawling face-down in a heap on the car floor. _"Ow!"_

 _"Usagi-chan!"_ Ami gasped. "Are you hurt?"

"No" the embarrassed blonde groaned from the carpet beside Makoto's feet. "I'm dead."

"You are?" Rei snickered. "It's hard to tell the difference sometimes."

"Shut up, Rei-chan."

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"Minako-chan, we just drove past the park entrance!" Ami exclaimed. "Didn't you notice the sign?"

 _"Nani?"_ The girl behind the wheel insisted, "Are you sure? I didn't see any signs."

"That's because the scenery has been passing by in a constant blur!" Rei yelled. "Pull over! We have to turn around and go back."

Minako's heavy-footed driving had quickly carried the girls toward their next stop, Sea Life Park on the shore of Waimanalo Bay. The blonde had zoomed past the turnoff to the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

"Ok! I'm on it!" She abruptly wrenched the wheel to the right, weaved onto the gravel shoulder and jammed on the brakes, producing a huge cloud of dust that enveloped the large pink convertible.

 _"Hey!"_ Usagi coughed. "Do you mind? I'm _choking_ back here!"

"Gomen nasai!" Minako spun the steering wheel and turned their car around. Four dust-covered teens glared evilly at her as the Cadillac emerged from the silty cloud.

"Nice going" Rei growled. _"Baka!_ Now everyone needs a shower!"

"Well... we made it here, didn't we?" the blonde asked as they pulled into the park. "And in record time too!"

"Hai, and it's a shame I can't remember what any of the scenery we passed actually looked like" Makoto replied. "My eyes were all glazed over from the ridiculous speed you were driving."

The girls dusted themselves off and entered the marine attraction, where Usagi soon became enthralled by the large penguin exhibit. "Oh, they're all so cute! It's like they're wearing tuxedos!" She sighed, "That reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen. I wonder how Mamo-chan's golf game is going?"

"I'm sure my Taro-love is winning!" Minako boasted. "He's my star athlete!"

"He certainly gets enough exercise to be one" Makoto muttered. "Maybe Japan should enter Taro in the next olympics."

A trainer began tossing small fish to the birds and the odango-haired blonde's stomach growled. "Minna, can we have lunch soon? All this sightseeing is making me hungry."

"Everything on earth makes you hungry" Rei muttered. "Would you like one of the penguins' fish, Usagi-chan? Maybe they won't mind sharing their meal with a poor girl on the brink of starvation."

"Don't be so mean!"

"There's a restaurant here at the park we can try" Ami suggested. "I'd like a coffee before we go to our last attraction. That dust cloud Minako stirred up has left my throat feeling somewhat dry."

"I _said_ I was sorry!" the blonde mumbled.

The teens found a booth at the Sea Lion Cafe and Usagi immediately pounced on the offered menu. _"No!"_ she gasped in wide-eyed horror. "Everything's written in English! How am I supposed to understand this crazy thing?"

"Let me translate it for you, Usagi-chan" Minako offered. "As an _experienced_ world traveller, I-"

"Somebody _please_ make her stop" Makoto groaned.

"Well I _am!_ " the blonde replied indignantly. "And now I can add Hawaii to my list." She peered at her copy of the menu. "Let's see... would you like a hamburger or a hot dog, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, either will do! Or maybe both... oh, and fries! I'm so famished now I'd settle for anything hot and filling."

"You'd eat the molten lava from an erupting volcano" the miko sitting across from her scoffed.

Ami giggled and politely thanked the teenage waitress who at that moment arrived with their coffees. "Arigatou."

"You're most welcome, Miss. By the way, I love your blue hair!" the girl exclaimed with a bright smile. "It's really cute. Are you enjoying your visit to Hawaii?"

"Yes, very much thank you" Ami replied in English. "The islands are incredibly beautiful."

"They are... and excuse me for saying this, but you're not so bad looking yourself!" The young waitress smiled and winked coyly at her before leaving the girls' table. Ami turned back and stared at her friends in stunned shock.

"Ami-chan, that waitress was _flirting_ with you!" Minako exclaimed.

"But... she's a _girl!"_ Usagi blurted. "Ami-chan, I didn't know you like girls too!"

The blue-haired teen's cheeks began to redden. "I'm not interested in girls, Usagi-chan!" she insisted.

Minako grinned at Rei. "Just wait until Ryo hears about this, Rei-chan! Looks to me like he's got competition!"

 _"No he doesn't!"_ Ami gasped.

"Too bad you're engaged, Ami-chan" the raven-haired girl snickered, "or you could ask her out on a date!"

 _"Minna, please!"_ A deeply embarrassed Mizuno Ami hid her blushing face, slinking down in her seat behind her opened menu. "I said I'm _not_ into that sort of... thing."

"Are you sure?" Minako teased. "Love is where you find it, Ami-chan!"

"That's enough, you two" Makoto warned. "Back off."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan" the blue-haired teen thanked her friend.

"Don't give that flirty waitress a second thought, Ami-chan." With a playful twinkle in her green eyes, the tall brunette added in a teasingly seductive tone, "I won't let any other girl come on to you like that." She playfully slipped her arm around Ami's shoulder and purred, "I'm keeping _you_ all to myself."

_"Mako-chan!"_

"Gomen, Ami-chan" Makoto chuckled. "I couldn't help it. I must be hanging around Minako and Rei too much."

"Well, I personally don't see the appeal in that kind of relationship" Minako remarked. "A girl needs a boy to love her. With... you know..." she grinned, "all his correct fun parts!"

"Minako-chan, _must you?_ " Rei sighed. "There's a whole lot more to love than just the physical aspect."

"I know that, Rei-chan! I'm the leading expert on the subject, remember? To me, true love is like... a birthday cake."

"A birthday cake?" Makoto puzzled.

"Hai" Minako nodded. She raised her index finger to emphasize her point. "The way I look at it, there's the romantic love, the feelings in the heart. That's the cake itself. Then there's the physical love, that's the icing on top. Put them together and the result is _so delicious!"_

"Mmm! _Cake!"_ Usagi licked her lips.

"That's an interesting analogy, Minako-chan" Ami mused.

"I can't believe we're getting a lecture on cake and love from a baka sex maniac" Rei muttered. "I'm going to change the subject before she tells us about the real meaning of the candle on top."

"Please do" Makoto begged. "I hear too much from her as it is."

The miko announced, "Minna, Noriko told me this morning that there's an evening cruise and fancy cocktail party taking place tomorrow night on their rich friends' private yacht. Of course Yuuichirou and I are expected to attend."

"Nani?" Minako pouted. "What about the rest of us, Rei-chan?" she pleaded. "Can't we come too?"

"Relax, Minako-chan. We're all going." The raven-haired girl mused, "We'll most likely need to buy suitable dresses and accessories for the occasion, but our guys can probably make do with the nice suits they brought along."

"Uh... would you mind if Yuji and I pass on the fancy party this time?" Makoto asked. "I don't have enough spare money for new clothes in my budget this month."

"Don't worry, Mako-chan. That's covered as well" the miko reassured her friend. She extracted a new credit card from her purse. "Yuuichirou's parents gave me this. I'm sure it will easily cover all our wardrobe expenses, and then some."

Minako's eyes bulged wide at the sight of the card. _"Rei-chan!"_ she gasped in awe. "Do you have _any idea_ what you're holding there? That's one of those exclusive gold things where the sky is the limit!" An all-too familiar gleam materialized in her blue eyes. "We're all going shopping tomorrow! _Are we ever!"_

"Here you are, staying in Hawaii and the thing you're most excited about is shopping for new clothes" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm an expert when it comes to that subject too, Mako-chan! Along with my position as Venus the Goddess of Love, I'm also a highly skilled professional shopper!"

"You're unbelievable. And also crazy. That's what you are."

Rei slipped the credit card back into her purse. "And there's one more thing I should mention. Our hosts have invited two people from back home to perform during the party. Apparently, one of them is a famous violinist and the other plays the piano, though I've never heard of either of them."

Makoto's eyebrows raised in surprise. "There's a piano on the yacht?"

"It's a big boat, Mako-chan."

"Are the musicians anyone I know?" Minako asked excitedly. "Maybe they toured England while I was there during my world trav-"

 _"Give it a rest_ with that world traveller nonsense!" her future sister-in-law growled in exasperation.

"I think I remember their names..." Rei thought for a moment. "Hai, the violin player is a young woman, and her name is Kaioh Michiru. Her partner is... uh... Haruka somebody, I think."

"Never heard of them" Usagi mumbled from behind her half-eaten hamburger.

"Usagi-chan, wipe that ketchup off your face" Rei hissed. "Your whole mouth is red. You look like you've been gnawing on a dead animal carcass! It's embarrassing!"

Usagi gave her friend a sour expression in reply and stuck out her mustard-covered tongue.

"Ugh, that's just gross!" the miko shivered while looking away. "In any event, I expect everyone to be on their very best behaviour tomorrow night." The raven-haired girl levelled her sternest gaze on Usagi, then glared at Minako. "So please try to control yourselves, and no funny business with Taro in the yacht bathroom, Minako-chan. Or anywhere else!"

"I'll be the very model of a perfect lady, Rei-chan. The utmost picture of poise and elegance!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair promised.

Makoto snorted, "Sure you will. That'll be the day."

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_"Mamo-chan!"_

Usagi spotted her fiancee waiting with the other boys in the hotel's ground floor cafe and rushed to his side, flinging her arms tightly around him before he could stand. "I missed you so!"

"How was your day trip, Usako? Did you see much of Hawaii?"

"We did! It's all so beautiful!" She smiled happily at her prince. "But I was thinking of you the whole time."

The other reunited couples shared hugs and kisses with their guys. "Where's Ojii-chan, honey?" Rei asked her Yuuichirou.

The teen grinned, "He's probably still cleaning sand off of himself, Rei darling."

"Sand? I thought you were golfing?"

"Most of us were" the apprentice chuckled. "But Hino-sensei spent most of the morning chasing after his ball in the sand traps. He was swinging the club so hard, I thought he was trying to strike oil!"

"He's never golfed before" the miko pointed out. She frowned, "I hope you and the other guys didn't make fun of him."

"We wouldn't dare" Yuuichirou said with a wry grin. "Anyway, he gave up on golfing after a while and spent the rest of our outing hitting on the girls that drove around the course in those refreshment carts."

"That's so typical" Rei grumbled. "How was _your_ game? Did you finally beat Takeo?"

"I finished third, darling. My father came in second."

"Oh? Who won?"

"Believe it or not, Taro did. For someone who's never played before, he has quite the aptitude for it."

Minako beamed at Rei from deep within her fiancee's warm embrace. "Did you hear that, Rei-chan? See! I _told_ you my honey-love would win!" she gloated. "And he did! _He's so perfect!"_

"Wonderful" the miko muttered. "We'll never hear the end of her bragging now."

"I'm just relieved you came back safe and sound, my beautiful goddess." Taro softly stroked his girl's cheek. "Did you have many fun adventures on your trip today?"

"Hai!" Minako nodded. "The places we visited were really nice, but the best part for me was driving that big luxury car! I'm going to rent it again the day after our cocktail party and cruise thingie, and take you somewhere really romantic, Taro-love!" Her blue eyes glowed with longing. "All that fast driving has really put me in the mood, my little stud muffin! Let's go up to our room." She quickly grasped his hand and lead him toward the elevator. She giggled, "Now it's time for me to take _my man_ for a long hard drive!"

"Oh brother!" Makoto groaned to her grinning Yuji. "There they go again." Her eyebrows raised as she noticed Ami and Ryo also quietly slipping away from the group. "Not sticking around for dinner, Ami-chan?"

"Uh... we'll eat later, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl shyly replied. "I want to tell my Ryo-kun all about our sightseeing trip first."

"Don't forget to mention the part with that flirty waitress" Rei snickered at the departing couple.

"A waitress, Ami darling?" Ryo asked.

Ami blushed, quickly and silently ushering her young man out of the cafe.

"Even with Minako's insanely crazy driving, our trip today was a lot of fun." Usagi slipped into the chair beside Mamoru. "Except for evil Rei teasing me while we were watching the penguins at a zoo, and hogging the front seat of the car the whole time. And that really boring part where we passed a Shinto shrine and her insisting on going back to see it. She wasted so much of everyone's precious holiday time there."

"It _wasn't_ a waste of time!" the miko scowled back. "Usagi-chan, a little more spirituality and culture in your life wouldn't exactly hurt you, you know."

"It was sooo dull!" the blonde objected. "But now that we're finally back at our hotel, let's eat!" She grabbed a menu and flipped it open. "I'm _starving!_ "

"What was that party and cruise Minako was talking about earlier, Usako?" Mamoru puzzled.

His girl glanced up from her menu. "That's what we're doing tomorrow evening, Mamo-chan. A cruise around the island aboard some fancy yacht."

"Gomen. I forgot to mention it" Yuuichirou added. He told Yuji and Mamoru, "My parents' friends have invited everyone on an evening cruise under the stars. Dinner, dancing and even some live music."

"I can't wait" Rei smiled at him. She sighed happily, "Now _this_ is my kind of lifestyle, Yuuichirou honey. Luxury hotels, private yachts... it's going to be really hard to readjust to life as a high school student after this holiday is over."

"If you ask me, you're getting a little too comfortable living like a rich person, Rei-chan" Usagi cautioned, wagging an admonishing finger at the raven-haired teen. "You're getting too spoiled."

"Nobody asked you, did they?" Rei grumbled. "Just let me and Yuuichirou enjoy ourselves, ok? And _please_ don't do anything stupid to ruin my holiday."

"Would sweet little _me_ do that?" Usagi asked with her most innocent smile.

"You'd better not even _think_ of it" the miko warned. "Or else!"

The odango-haired blonde cackled to herself, 'Too late, Rei-chan. I already did!'

. . . . .

The next morning, Rei and Yuuichirou returned to the beach for a little sunbathing. They found Makoto and Ami already comfortably settled with their boys on the warm fine sands. Unsurprisingly, the blue-haired teen and her fiancee sat with a book opened between them.

"I knew you two couldn't resist reading" she laughed. "Missing our classes that much?"

"This is just a travel guide" Ami smiled at her friends. "Minako promised she'd drive us to a suitable place for snorkelling, Rei-chan. We're looking forward to viewing the sea life properly, from beneath the ocean's surface." Ami gestured to a page in the guide. "According to this, the fish here are quite colorful and not very afraid of humans."

"If it isn't your regular school, you'll find a school of fish to swim with instead" Rei chuckled. She sat beside her fiancee who lay back and closed his eyes. "Still feeling tired, lover boy?"

"After last night?" the apprentice grinned. "I'm exhausted! But I'm not complaining!"

"Am I too much woman for you?" Rei coyly asked her love. "I hope not." She whispered, "I have something _very special_ in mind for us later-"

A sudden gasp from behind the miko startled her. " _Rei-chan! What on earth are you doing here?"_

"What does it look like, Minako-chan? We're sunbathing."

"But... our big shopping trip!" the blonde exclaimed. "Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget. We have plenty of time to pick out suitable clothing after we have lunch. What's the rush?"

"Important things like shopping takes lots of time" Minako insisted. "I need to find the perfect dress for the party tonight. Something sleek and sexy that compliments my handsome fiancee."

"Relax, Minako-chan. We'll go shopping in an hour or so" the miko promised.

Minako was about to object further when she caught a glimpse of two people approaching the beach some distance away. _"I... I don't believe it!"_ she spluttered. "They're _here!_ In Hawaii!"

"You're babbling again" Makoto muttered from her towel. " _Who's_ here?"

"Mako-chan, remember that day back in Tokyo when we were held up in traffic by that deliberately slow driver?" the blonde reminded her. "And the year before when that very same rude guy flirted with us when Ami was bringing everyone home from our resort weekend?"

"Yeah" the brunette replied. "So?"

Minako pointed toward the couple who were threading their way through the crowd while searching for a more secluded spot on the sand. "Take a look over there, Mako-chan!"

The tall brunette propped herself up on her elbows and peered off to her right. "It _is_ them!" she said in surprise before laying back down beside her fiancee. "That's a really weird coincidence."

"Friends of yours, sweetheart?" Taro asked his girl, unable to see the other couple as they disappeared from sight behind a clump of people.

"Definitely no friends of mine" his fiancee growled. "Or Mako-chan's either. It's a long story, honey-love. But those two played a really dirty trick on Mako-chan and me a few months before you and I met." Minako glared angrily across the beach and folded her arms in defiance. "I have a good mind to march right over there and... and..."

"And _what?_ " Rei asked. "Minako-chan, don't go causing a public scene. Leave them alone."

"Rei is right" Makoto agreed. "After today we'll probably never see them again. Just let it go."

"You always say that but they keep turning up!" the blonde muttered. "Fine, but if they cause any more trouble, I'm going to ask Taro and Yuji to defend our honor!"

"Uh... what are we supposed to do exactly, Mako darling?" Yuji asked.

Makoto shrugged. "Nothing, Yuji honey. Don't listen to Minako, she's just overreacting again."

Becoming more curious, Yuji tried spotting the people responsible for Minako's sudden tirade and finally caught a brief glimpse of the pair before they sat down, one wearing a sea-green bikini and the other dressed in shorts and a loose-fittlng white t-shirt. His eyes widened with surprise as he realized the couple were the very same girls Setsuna had introduced the boys to the day before that fateful fire at Makoto's house. Scrambling to his feet, he hastily pulled his brother aside.

"Taro-chan, that's Haruka and Michiru!" he hissed in his sibling's ear. "The other Sailor Senshi!"

 _"Nani?"_ Taro suddenly exclaimed, "You know what? I'll bet they're the musicians who're supposed to be performing on the yacht tonight!"

"This could turn really awkward. What are we going to do now?" his brother worried. "We aren't supposed to know who they are yet."

Taro grimaced. "Looks like we're in for a very interesting evening, Yuji-chan."

Nearby, Minako continued ranting, "If I _ever_ meet those two again, I'm going to give them a scolding they'll _never_ forget! _Such nerve!"_

"Hai" Yuji nodded. "There could be rough sailing ahead."

"And the worst part is, my sweet Minako has absolutely no idea who she's dealing with" Taro chuckled. "I hope that yacht has life boats. We may have to abandon ship."

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"How do I look, Taro-love?"

Minako breezed through her suite's bathroom door wearing a pale-yellow strapless chiffon dress that glittered softly and jewel-like around her slender curvaceous body.

The black tie Taro had been holding slipped from his fingers onto the lush carpeting. "So incredibly beautiful" he murmured as he gazed in lovestruck awe at the girl of his dreams. "Minako my princess, you always find new ways to take my breath away."

"Do I?" she smiled coyly. She retrieved the fallen tie and slipped it around her fiancee's neck. "Let me help with that, love muffin." Minako formed a knot in the cloth strip and carefully snugged it into place. "There! Just add a jacket and my handsome fiancee is ready to take me out for a night on the town." She giggled, "I mean, a night out on the sea."

"Definitely, sweetheart." He gathered her in his arms and Minako pressed herself wantonly against him. She giggled once more as she felt a familiar firmness within his pants. "We'll save _that_ for later, honey-love."

"I'll try my best to control myself" Taro promised in a whisper. "But with my beautiful goddess by my side, it won't be easy."

"I hope not!" Minako kissed her young man and sighed happily within his tender embrace. "I wonder if that yacht we're going on will be anything like my cruise ship?" she wondered. "I really miss the Orient Venus."

"It's time to go find out." The eighteen-year-old boy presented the blonde Venusian Senshi with his hand and escorted her down the hotel hallway. While they waited for an elevator they were joined by Ryo and Ami, the other girl wearing a less flashy but somewhat similar cocktail dress in her traditional light blue, and her young man in a dark suit and navy blue tie.

"Hi lovebirds!" the bubbly blonde greeted them with a wave. "Ready to party?"

"Hai!" Ami smiled back. "My Ryo-kun and I are quite looking forward to this evening. We're hoping to dance the night away!"

"I hope you don't dance the whole night" Minako winked at the couple. "Be sure to save time for all the other fun things in life! Like your _studying!_ "

"Uh... we will, Minako-chan" Ami answered shyly.

The foursome soon met up with the remainder of their group in the lobby of the Waikiki Sheraton. "Have you ever seen so many lovely young ladies, dearest?" Takeo remarked to his bride of over twenty years.

"Makes you wish we were younger again, doesn't it Takeo?" Noriko asked.

"Perhaps. But just because I'm getting old doesn't mean the fire has gone out in the furnace" he grinned.

"It certainly hasn't, darling" his wife replied with a knowing smile.

Hearing his mother and father talk in this manner made Yuuichirou utter a groan. "Listen to those two, Rei-chan. It's hard to believe they're my parents!"

"I'm sure our daughter will think the same thing about us when we're older too." Rei kissed his cheek, leaving behind a smudge of red lipstick. "Gomen, lover. You'd better wipe that off before we leave."

"Maybe she will think of us like that... but it still seems weird" the apprentice chuckled while reaching for his handkerchief. "And you're looking dapper this evening, Hino-sensei. Have you ever been on a private yacht before?"

"I can't say that I have, Yuuichirou-chan" his diminutive grey-suited mentor replied. "This wonderful holiday has been one new experience after another."

"Have fun and enjoy yourself tonight but please don't drink excessively, Ojii-chan" the miko cautioned. "Too much alcohol isn't good for your heart."

"I'm quite aware of that, granddaughter" the old man muttered. "You need not watch my every move. I'd like to think I'm certainly old and wise enough to act sensibly."

"We're just concerned about you, that's all."

Takeo glimpsed two large cars pull up outside the hotel. "Minna, our limos have arrived" he announced. "We should be arriving at the pier where Miyagi-san's yacht is moored in about fifteen minutes." He asked Usagi as the group filed outside, "I hope you brought along a big appetite, Usagi-chan. The chef onboard is highly skilled."

 _"Hai! I did!"_ the odango-haired blonde nodded enthusiastically. "My biggest!"

"That's the only kind of appetite she has, Takeo-san" Rei smirked before slipping into the rear seat of the lead limousine. "She's a veritable eating machine."

"The _least_ you can do is be nice to me!" Usagi growled. "Just this one night, ok?"

"Oh, I'll be nice tonight, Usagi-chan" Rei replied. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she added, "It's what happens _after_ this evening you'll need to worry most about. You'll be riding in the second car, and remember what I said about being on your very best behaviour" the raven-haired teen added in a tone that struck Usagi as somewhat snobbish. "Yuuichirou and I will undoubtedly be introduced to several other wealthy couples on the yacht, and I don't want to be embarrassed and lose face by your usual unrefined behaviour."

'Well, we'll just see about _that,_ little miss millionaire' Usagi muttered to herself as the chauffeur closed the car door. 'Looks to me like it's nearly time for everyone's future Queen to bring rich little Hino Rei back down to earth!'

. . . . .

The two black limos soon pulled up inside the gate of the Honolulu Yacht Club and the group followed Takeo and his wife toward one of many long piers. Colorful flags fluttered in the evening breeze and a veritable sea of gently rocking sailboat masts surrounded the teens and their hosts as they walked toward its far end.

"I'll _never_ get used to the way rich people live, Yuji honey" Makoto remarked to the boy proudly escorting her. "I feel so out of place around all this money."

"Me too, sweetheart. It's a real eye-opener for a simple country guy like me." He laughed, "Oh, did I ever tell you about _my_ sailboat?"

"Nani? You have a sailboat?" the brunette puzzled.

"Hai. It's a small plastic toy that I always brought with me into the bath when I was a little kid. It's still sitting in a box somewhere at home."

"Hang onto it, Yuji honey" Makoto chuckled. "That's as close as we'll probably ever get to owning a boat of our own." Her vivid green eyes grew wide as they approached a large sleek white vessel tied to the end of the pier. "Is _that_ where we're going? If it was any bigger I think we'd need tickets!"

"It's just like a small version of my Orient Venus!" Minako exclaimed. "Usagi-chan, did you notice the yacht's name?"

"I could see it written across the back, but I don't understand the words" the blonde grumbled. "Stupid English!"

"The vessel is named 'Dance of the Planets' Ami spoke up. "Quite appropriate, don't you think?"

"I'm loving it already!" Minako swooned.

While his girl was distracted, Taro discreetly caught Mamoru's attention. "What's our plan for tonight, Mamoru-san? About the other Senshi?"

"I think it best if we simply pretend we don't know Haruka or Michiru" he answered quietly. "Hopefully they'll introduce themselves and act like this is the first time we've met them. We'll just have to play along for now and see how the evening develops."

"Hai. Good idea."

Minako overheard the very end of their exchange. "What's a good idea, Taro-sugar?"

"Uh... nothing important, my sweet. Look, there's the ramp. Ready to go aboard?"

"Hai! Aboard the yacht now, and aboard _you_ later, my sexy love muffin!" the bubbly blonde beneath his arm cooed.

Behind them, Makoto rolled her eyes. "There really is no limit to those two and their insane antics. Especially Minako the maniac."

"Lead the way, muffin-chan!" Yuji chortled, causing his brother's face to redden.

Taro grinned back at him over his shoulder. "Yuji-chan, in the famous words of Tsukino Usagi... _be quiet, you!"_

The visitors were met on the rear deck of the 160 foot yacht by a uniformed male steward who bowed to them. "Good evening, Kumada-san. It's wonderful to have you and your wife sailing with us again."

"Konnichiwa, Maeda-san. It's been a while."

"Indeed." The steward gestured ahead. "If everyone would kindly follow me, your hosts and our other guests are waiting in the dining room."

Usagi nudged her fiancee. "Mamo-chan, why does this floor have that big symbol painted on it? It looks like the english letter for... H, I think."

"That's correct, Usako. I believe this deck is where a helicopter can land."

 _"A helicopter?"_ Usagi blurted. "Why would it do that?"

"So it can fly in more food after you devour everything on the ship, Usagi-chan" Rei teased.

 _"Ohh!_ You promised to be nice to me tonight!"

"I am being nice."

After climbing a set of stairs the visitors found themselves entering a large opulently-furnished dining room, complete with crystal chandaliers and silver candlesticks on the long table. A young woman stood behind the polished brass rails of a bar near the entrance, while at the opposite end of the room a small white baby-grand piano and several chairs sat unoccupied on an elevated platform.

"So swanky!" Minako sighed. "Taro-honey, I _really_ love this!" A gleam of envy materialized in her twinkling blue eyes. "Someday we have to buy our own yacht!"

"Uh... I'll work on it" her fiancee grinned sheepishly.

"My plastic sailboat is still available, Taro-chan" Yuji joked. "If the price is right."

"Very funny."

An older couple broke away from their conversation with three other distinguished-looking men and their wives and strolled over to the new arrivals. "Congratulations, Takeo-san!" Miyagi Akihiro greeted his old college friend. "I understand you and Noriko finally closed that European deal!"

"It was a struggle, but yes, we managed to wrap it up" Yuuichirou's father said. "It's great to see you and your lovely wife again, Akihiro-san."

"Ah, and here's your son and his lovely young fiancee" Miyagi smiled. "Rei-san, you look simply stunning this evening!"

"Arigatou, Miyagi-san." Rei and Yuuichirou bowed respectfully to the wealthy businessman and his wife. "I'd like to thank you for inviting us and our friends aboard your ship. I should introduce you to everyone, beginning with my grandfather. Ojii-chan, where are you? Come over here and say hello to the Miyagis."

Just after the last of the couples had greeted their gracious hosts and their other guests, they felt the yacht begin to move beneath their feet. "Minna, help yourselves to a before-dinner drink if you wish" Miyagi offered. "We'll be dining in about another hour, but until then, everyone just relax, have a good time and get to know each other better."

Across the room, a passageway door eased open a sliver and a curious eye peeked through it at the mingling guests. After a few seconds the door silently closed. The young woman behind it let out a low chuckle as she released its handle. Wearing a big boyish grin, she turned to face her partner.

"Notice something amusing, Haruka?" the nineteen-year-old with wavy green hair asked.

"Michiru, you'll never guess who else is joining us for dinner."

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Oh? Who would that be?" Kaioh Michiru wondered aloud.

"Usagi and Mamoru" her partner grinned. "And their entire inner court as well, including their fiancees. All ten of them." She chuckled, "This gig could end up being a lot more fun than I thought it would."

"The other _Senshi_ are here? This is somewhat... unexpected." The green-haired young woman carefully removed her violin from its case and gently drew the bow across each of the expensive intrument's four strings. "I do hope you aren't planning on causing any mischief tonight, Haruka. Remember Setsuna's caution. And please try not to refer to our work as a... _gig_ " the green-haired girl said with distaste. "It's a _performance_."

The blonde wearing the white tuxedo chuckled. "Perhaps just a little mischief." She thought for a moment. "Even though we haven't formally met the girls, something about them rings a bell with me. Especially that blonde with the red bow in her hair, and the tall brunette girl."

"Minako and Makoto?" Michiru made a slight adjustment to one of her violin's tuning pegs. "But we _did_ see them, Haruka. They were walking together near the Hikawa Jinja when we drove past several months ago. Don't you remember?"

The blonde pianist shook her head. "That's not what I meant, Michi-chan. I remember crossing paths with them before then... but I can't recall precisely when or where." She pondered for a moment before shrugging away the thought and giving her lover a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ready?"

Michiru smiled back. "The show must go on, lover. It's nearly time to make our first appearance."

. . . . .

The woman at the bar bowed politely at the approaching girl and her fiancee. "Good evening. How may I serve you this evening?"

"Minako sweetheart, they haven't even started serving dinner yet" Taro hesitantly reminded his love as they stood beside the polished brass rail. "Isn't it a little early to drink?"

"Nonsense, sugar muffin! This is supposed to be a cocktail party! So why wait for dinner? I want to try one now!" She beamed confidently at the server. "One cocktail please! And some water for my fiancee. He's not acting very adventurous tonight, at least not yet." Minako added with a coy wink, "I'll be fixing _that_ later!"

"Certainly, miss. Which kind would you prefer?"

Minako's smile disappeared, her face abruptly going blank. "What... _kind?_ "

"Allow me. " The bartender presented Minako with a large folded card containing an illustrated list of beverages. "Perhaps this will help you choose."

The girl's eyes rapidly crisscrossed the drink list as she frowned in total confusion. "Hmm... I'll have... uh... I don't know..." Her bright smile suddenly reappeared. "One of those!" she pointed with a giggle.

"Of course." The woman quickly prepared the order and placed a thin-stemmed cone-shaped glass on the bar before adding a tiny paper umbrella as a finishing touch. "One 'Sex on the Beach' for the lady. And here's that water for your gentleman."

"It looks so fancy! Arigatou!" Minako took the drink in one hand and grasped her fiancee with the other before strolling toward the back of the dining room where Makoto and Yuji were standing off to one side.

"Well, my love?" Taro asked as she took a small tentative sip and ran her tongue across her lips. "Do you like it?"

"It's... different" Minako answered. "Hai, I do like it though." She took another sip and smiled at her love. "Actually, it's rather tasty!"

Makoto heard her comment and spun around. "Don't go liking it _too_ much, Minako-chan" she warned the blonde. "You're already crazy enough without adding any of that stuff to the mix. Don't forget, those kinds of drinks are a lot stronger than the champagne we had at Taro's birthday party."

"You worry about me too much, silly!" The blonde took a third sip. "I promised Rei I'd behave tonight and I will." She winked suggestively at Taro. "At least until it's our bedtime, my love muffin! Then all promises are off!"

"I'm getting another one of my bad feelings about this evening, Yuji darling" the brunette sighed.

Her fiancee nodded. "Hai. Me too."

. . . . .

The other guests were spread around the large dining room and chatting in small groups. "My Mamo-chan is studying medicine at his university, Miyagi-san" Usagi boasted to her female host. "He'll be a really famous doctor someday after he graduates!"

"How wonderful!" the woman exclaimed. "Are you planning on becoming a surgeon, Chiba-san?"

"I'm still undecided about a specialty" Mamoru admitted. "But I'm currently leaning toward a career in medical research."

"No you're not!" Usagi corrected him. "I want you to be a genuine, _real_ doctor or even better, a brain surgeon! Not stuck working in some boring lab with test tubes and smelly chemicals all day!"

"Uh... can we discuss this later, Usako?" Mamoru tactfully suggested.

" _No!_ You're studying to be a doctor and that's final!" the blonde announced. "My mind is made up, Mamo-chan!"

Standing nearby with her future in-laws, Rei overheard Usagi's raised voice and stepped closer to her. "What's this I'm hearing, Usagi-chan? You actually made a decision without dithering over it for hours first? I'm shocked!"

"Mind your own business, Rei-chan!" Usagi's sour glare at the miko deepened. "Shouldn't you be sitting in a bank vault somewhere counting all your money instead of being mean to me?"

 _"What on earth_ are you babbling about now?" Rei pondered. "You're making even less sense than you normally do, Usagi-chan. Which usually isn't very much."

"Am not!" Usagi shot back. "I know exactly what I mean, even if no one else does!"

The partygoers were unaware of Haruka and Michiru's entrance until the first soft strains of a violin and notes from the piano reached their ears. "Ah, the entertainment has begun" Miyagi Rika smiled at the feuding girls. "When Akihiro and I found out that the talented duet of Kaioh and Tenou were holidaying in Hawaii, we knew they would add that extra special something to our cruise. So of course we contacted them immediately. They graciously agreed to join us tonight on very short notice."

Across the room, Minako's eyes opened wide in stunned shock the instant she spied the musicians. _"Mako-chan!"_ She jabbed the tall brunette hard in the ribs with an index finger. _"Look behind you!"_

"Ow! Do you mind?"

"It's those wicked troublemakers again!" Minako hissed. "They're right here on the boat with us!" She glared evilly at the pianist and finished her cocktail with a final deep gulp as Makoto turned around, surprised to find the same two people that had seemed to tease her and Minako in Ami's car, and deliberately driven slowly to delay one of their trips to Nerima.

"I'm going to march right up there and give them a piece of my mind just as soon as their song is finished, Mako-chan!" the upset blonde vowed. "A stern talking-to about good manners is what they really need!" She handed her empty glass to Taro. "Here, honey muffin. Hold this for me please."

The brunette latched firmly onto her arm before Minako could move a single step closer to the low stage. "No you're not" Makoto growled. "You'll embarrass Rei and Yuuichirou and ruin everyone's evening if you start shooting your mouth off about some dumb things that happened months ago. And then you'll _really_ be in trouble."

"Then I'll... I'll wait until later to speak to them" the angry blonde relented. "Hai, that's what I'll do! A discreet word or five sometime after dinner, just to let them know they'd better not make fools of us ever again!"

"Aino Minako? _Discreet?_ " Makoto snorted. "Are you still talking about yourself, or is there another slightly less crazy Minako around somewhere that I don't know about?"

"There's only one me and I may not be perfect but I'm certainly close enough! Mako-chan, let me handle this, ok?" Minako insisted. "I won't sleep a wink tonight if I miss the chance to give them a good telling off."

"There's nothing to handle, Minako-chan. Leave them alone."

At that moment, Haruka looked up from the piano upon hearing the two arguing girls and their beleagured fiancees. She winked coyly at Minako and Taro before turning her attention back to her instrument.

Minako's deep gasp penetrated the soft background music. " _Well!_ Don't tell me you didn't see _that_ , Mako-chan! He just flirted with me again! And right in front of my future husband too! The _nerve_ of that evil, teasing-!"

"He?" Taro puzzled, wondering if the time was right to mention something he knew about Haruka. "Uh... Minako darling, I believe the piano player is female, and she was probably winking at... me."

 _"Nani?_ No, silly! It's a guy... isn't it?" As Minako considered this new possibility her temper rapidly rushed far beyond the boiling point.

 _"That's even worse!"_ she steamed. "Flirting with _my_ sugar muffin! That's the _last straw!"_

"Minako-chan, calm down!" Makoto repeated as quietly as she could. "It was just a harmless wink. People are staring at you!"

 _"Ohhh!_ I am _so_ going to blow up at them later!" Minako fumed. "Especially that piano guy! He's really got it coming, you just wait! Or _she_ has! _Whatever_ they are!"

As she continued playing her violin, Michiru spoke quietly to her partner with more than a hint of disapproval in her tone. "Haruka, I trust you aren't going to continue this behaviour. It appears you're beginning to stir something up."

"Just adding a little Tenou magic to what could have been another stuffy dinner party."

 _"Must_ you?" her partner sighed.

Haruka's fingers danced skilfully across the black and white keys. "Gomen, Michiru" she grinned. "You know I can't help myself."

At the far end of the room, Ami and Ryo walked over to join Minako and Makoto. "That duo is wonderfully talented. Isn't the music simply lovely?" the blue-haired girl asked her friends.

"No. It's hideous" Minako scowled. "And when I'm finished with those two later tonight, it's going to be even worse!"

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

"Gomen nasai, Minako-chan?"

"Don't pay any attention to her, Ami-chan" Makoto said. "She still has a huge chip on her shoulder from the last two times we met those people."

Across the room Usagi's ears immediately perked up. "Did someone mention _chips?_ "

"Not that kind, Usagi-chan" the brunette laughed. "I wasn't talking about food."

Her disappointed blonde friend's hopeful smile vanished. "Oh. My mistake."

To Usagi's relief, the ship's steward appeared in a doorway and stood waiting until the last notes of the musical piece finished before beginning to set out polished cutlery on the table. "Never mind, Mako-chan!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is now being served" the steward announced. "If you would kindly take your seats..."

Usagi immediately bolted toward the table, dragging her hapless Mamoru behind her. "Finally!" she blurted. "Time for my favorite part of any boat ride!"

Rei and her fiancee took seats across from the blonde. "Usagi-chan, please try to control your appetite tonight!" she spoke quietly. "Act like a lady for once, instead of a hungry wolf."

"Ladies eat too, Rei-chan! And so do Queens, for your information!"

"Again with the queen nonsense" the miko muttered. "Give it a rest!"

After the first course was placed before them and the wine had been poured, Akihiro stood and addressed his guests. "Minna, thank you all again for joining my wife and I. How about we all give a warm welcome to the stars of our cruise tonight, the gifted musicians Kaioh Michiru and Tenou Haruka!"

Everyone but Minako vigorously applauded the couple who bowed gracefully before sitting with the other guests. The blonde clapped slowly while glaring at the pair at the far end of the table with an evil eye.

. . . . .

After dessert had finished, the yacht's wealthy owners invited the couples outside onto the rear deck. The large vessel was now sailing east across the serene waters of Maunalua Bay beneath cloudless indigo skies, having left the bright lights of Honolulu far in its wake.

"Enjoying yourself so far, my darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Immensely, lover" Rei purred from his embrace as they danced. "It's an absolutely perfect evening. With my man in my arms and the beautiful stars above us, it's just _so_ romantic. And thank the Kami even Usagi is behaving herself." She turned her head to glance around the deck. "Yuuichirou honey, where's Grandpa?"

"The last time I saw Hino-sensei he was talking to that lady working behind the bar" her fiancee chuckled. "Probably telling her all about the Hikawa Jinja or... something."

"No doubt. When will he realize he's an old man and stop trying to pick up women less than half his age?"

"Can't say that I blame him, Rei-chan" Yuuichirou grinned. "That bartender isn't exactly unattractive-"

 _"What did you just say?"_ the miko scowled, cutting him off.

"Just kidding, darling!" The Shinto apprentice kissed her reddening cheek. "You're the hottest girl here by far. And in all the world for that matter, my beautiful Rei."

"You'd better remember that, Yuuichirou-chan. Because whenever I get angry or jealous, I have my own special way of making things even hotter. If you know what I mean."

"I certainly do. The _last_ thing I want is to make my beautiful Sailor Mars mad at me" he whispered soothingly. "That would spoil the whole evening. And probably what you have in mind for us later tonight, too."

"That's much better" she cooed. "I forgive you."

" Arigatou, my love. Besides, I'm too young to die!"

 _"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ she hissed, then smiled understandingly at her young man. "Sometimes your sense of humor is... just plain weird."

"Oh" the teen sighed. "I was hoping it was funny."

Michiru's violin solo ended to another enthusiastic round of applause. "I really like this music, Mamo-chan" Usagi remarked. "It's so elegant and high-class! Do you think we can have them play for us on our wedding day?"

"That may be more likely than you realize, Usako" her fiancee smiled.

"That piano player is kind of cute too" Usagi teased him. Her gaze accidentally caught Haruka's attention and the two musicians strolled over to the couple as recorded background music began playing from the yacht's sound system.

"May I have the honor of a dance, sir?" Michiru asked the university student.

"Uh... sure" Mamoru grinned sheepishly.

 _"Nani?_ Hey, wait just a minute there! He's _my_ -"

Before Usagi could protest further, Haruka offered the blonde her hand. "Shall we?"

"Dance? With me? _Ok!"_ Usagi giggled. "But... I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

"Show me." Taking the lead, Haruka smoothly swept her away. "You aren't that bad on your feet, Usagi-chan."

"I'm not? Uh... how do you know my name?" Usagi wondered aloud.

As they moved closer together, Haruka smiled. "I know more about you than just your name, Tsukino Usagi. Much more."

"You do? Hmm... now isn't that strange?"

From across the polished wooden deck, Minako glared evilly at the pair over her Taro's shoulder. She had consumed two full glasses of wine during dinner and was beginning to feel somewhat light-headed. "Will you just look at that, honey-love-muffin-chan! They're flirting again, only with Usagi and Mamoru this time! _How disgraceful!_ " She scowled at Haruka while wobbling unsteadily in her high heels and her young man quickly reached out his arm to help steady her.

"Are you sure you're ok, darling?" Taro asked softly. "Maybe you should sit down and rest for a little while."

"I'm completely _perfectly_ fine, sugary sugar plum!" the blonde insisted. "If I lower my guard and sit down now, that green-haired fiddle player will be coming after you next! Well, _it_ _just_ _isn't happening!_ Not with _me,_ the Goddess of Love herself here to protect you!"

Nearby, Makoto and Ami exchanged worried glances from their lovers' arms. "I think Minako has had too much to drink, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl said. "She's beginning to act rather strangely."

"How can you tell?" Makoto joked. "Hai, this could be trouble, Ami-chan. I just hope Taro can keep Minako from losing her cool."

The situation worsened when Haruka and Usagi's dancing brought them closer to an angry and increasingly tipsy Aino Minako. Haruka winked at Taro as they glided slowly past. "Hello again, Taro-chan. Small world."

Minako's mouth dropped open in stunned shock. _"Taro-love?_ You _know_ him?"

"I... uh... hai, sort of" he admitted. "We've met before, darling. And... he's not a 'he', my princess. Haruka-san is a girl."

" _He's_ a _she?_ " Minako gasped. "It was a _girl_ flirting with Mako-chan and me? But..." As the shocking realization set in, Minako yelled, " _You! Yes, you!_ Get back over here right now! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Chuckling, Haruka gracefully broke off her dance with Usagi and stepped up to the furious blonde. "Hey."

"Do you know who I am?" Minako growled. "I bet you don't remember that day, do you?"

"What day would that be?"

"The same day you embarrassed me and my friend Makoto in Ami's car, _that's_ the day I'm talking about! And tell me, where did you meet my fiancee? Tell me this instant or there'll be _big_ trouble!"

Taro's face paled. "Minako darling, you don't realize who you're talking to. Please-"

 _"Hush,_ honey sugar!" the blonde hissed. She glared up at a puzzled and bemused Tenou Haruka. "Ok, you flirty, piano-playing temptress! _Talk!"_

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Haruka grinned back.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Minako steamed. Wanting to look her enemy straight in the eye, she pulled herself up onto the ship's safety railing and gave the older girl her sternest scowl. "Who _are_ you? And how do you keep turning up wherever I go?"

"The worst is happening" Makoto muttered to Yuji. "I knew this would all blow up sooner or later." She caught sight of Rei as the raven-haired girl interrupted her conversation with her future in-laws and the Miyagis and looked on with growing alarm.

"Me?" Haruka replied innocently. "I'm... merely a friend."

 _"Is that so?_ Well, let me tell _you_ something, _friend._ " Minako's tone became increasingly hostile and more threatening. "I happen to think you're very rude! And _another_ thing..." She released her grip on the rail and raised one hand to point at the young woman. "If you know what's good for you, don't you _ever again_ try flirting with me or Mako-chan, or _especially_ with my... _Aiieee!"_

 _"Minako!"_ Taro gasped in horror. He lunged toward her but wasn't in time as his girl suddenly lost her balance, tumbled backward off the railing and fell head-over-heels into the dark sea below, disappearing into the water with a loud splash.

"Just great!" Makoto blurted. _"Baka overboard!"_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Ami's eyes sprang wide as saucers and her fingers scarcely hid the gasp that escaped her lips.

_"Oh dear no!"_

As the best swimmer in her group of friends, she sprinted toward the safety rail, fully prepared to leap into the water to help her friend. Haruka already had her hands on the railing, about to launch herself over the side of the ship as well. But both girls were beaten into the sea by Ito Taro. The panicked teenager had instantly ripped off his dinner jacket and dove after his fiancee, while behind him, Akihiro ran back into the dining room. The yacht's owner jammed down a button on a wall-mounted intercom and spoke rapidly into its microphone.

_"Bridge, stop the ship! A guest has fallen overboard!"_

The reply was crisp and immediate. _"Yes sir!"_ Cruising leisurely, the 'Dance of the Planets' rapidly lost its remaining forward motion while the alert steward hurried to the ship's stern and activated a bright spotlight attached to the vessel's diving platform.

"Poor Minako!" Usagi wailed. _"Please don't drown!"_ Spotting a nearby life preserver, she scurried over to it and yanked the large heavy ring off its hook. Usagi staggered toward the back of the boat with it, but her wildly hurrying feet tangled themselves in Taro's discarded jacket and she stumbled, dropping the preserver and collapsing onto it with a muffled thump.

_"Oof!"_

Haruka's arms encircled the blonde's waist and she effortlessly lifted her off the white ring. The older girl snatched up the preserver and also raced to the stern. "Do you see them, Maeda-san?"

The steward continued slowly panning the spotlight back and forth across the inky black sea. "Not yet, Tenou-san. Wait... there's movement!" The light's yellow glow revealed Taro swimming frantically toward a smear of orange that bobbed motionlessly among the rippling waves. The athletic teen cried out hoarsely as he swam his heart out, heading toward his girl who now floated a few scant meters away.

_"Minako!"_

Every passenger on the ship held their breath as Taro finally reached his fiancee's side. The blonde's eyes fluttered open the instant he touched her and she coughed and spluttered while floating on the surface of the bay, her voice a weak gasp. "My Taro-love!"

"I'm right here for you, honey! Did you hurt yourself?" He continued treading water beside Minako who clung onto his strong shoulders.

"I'll be ok" she wheezed. "Just... a little... out of breath from... the fall."

Haruka flung the preserver hard, sending it spinning directly toward the couple like an oversized frisbee. Her aim was almost too good and the thick foam ring grazed closely past the red bow in Minako's hair as it splashed down beside her.

 _"Hey!"_ Though stunned from her fall and soaked by the sea, Minako still managed to glare up toward the older blonde. "Watch it! You nearly hit us!"

She couldn't see Haruka's grin in the darkness. "Gomen, Minako-chan. I'll throw it further away the next time you fall overboard."

Taro grasped the ring with a free hand and his love with the other, guiding her to the preserver. The steward tossed a thick rope toward the floating teens and the couple fumbled for it, until Taro finally managed a tight grasp on the lifeline. The couple were quickly reeled in and Mamoru joined in the rescue, pulling the pair up onto the diving platform while the other guests breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Rei gradually allowed herself to relax, her shoulders slumping as the tension aboard 'Dance of the Planets' eased. "Thank the Kami!"

"I'm _so_ sorry, honey-love" a soaking wet and deeply embarrassed Aino Minako apologized to her fiancee. "I think I... just ruined the party."

Taro pulled her closely into his arms, the seawater dripping from his face mixing with salty tears of joy. "Don't worry about anything, my love. You're safe now." He kissed her lips softly amid applause from their friends and the other guests.

"Well done, Taro-chan!" Mamoru congratulated the young man with a firm pat on the back of Taro's waterlogged shirt. "You somehow seemed to know just the right direction to go."

"I was just following my instincts, Mamoru-san" the boy from Nerima replied modestly. "And my heart."

Rei passed the couple a pair of blankets and they quickly wrapped themselves in the warm, dry cloth. "I think you'd better get out of those wet things" the miko advised.

Minako smiled back at her friend despite her shame. "Arigatou, Rei-chan. Sorry I turned the day into another disaster. Like I always do."

"We'll talk about that later" Rei replied in an inscrutable tone. "I'm sure there's a cabin you can wait in while your clothes are dried."

"Hai." The lovers climbed a short metal ladder to the rear deck and soggily tramped toward the nearest door. As they passed Usagi, the odango-haired blonde waggled her finger disapprovingly her friend.

"Don't you _dare_ scare us like that ever again, Minako-chan!" she scolded. "You could have drowned in all that water! And I even fell down and skinned my elbow when I tried to help, all because of your craziness!"

"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan." Minako had seemingly lost all of her bubbly nature and regarded the frowning odango-haireded blonde with uncharacteristic sadness in her voice and in her usually bright blue eyes. "Silly me. I promise I'll be a lot more careful in everything I do from now on."

"I'm not really mad at you" Usagi said, thinking the scolding she had given had been too harsh. She smiled, but Minako didn't smile back. "You know I only said those things because I was so worried about you. We're best friends, remember?"

"Hai. I know."

"Good work, brother!" Yuji grinned at his older sibling. "Looks like you caught a live one!"

"Are you going to keep it or throw it back?" Makoto added. She had expected an evil look or at the very least a snide remark as payback for her tease, but Minako's glum frown only deepened and the girl said nothing. With her dignity in tatters, she and Taro walked away, following the ship's steward inside the vessel.

Michiru joined her companion, standing beside her partner in silence. Haruka knew too well how the green-haired girl she loved could oftentimes voice her strongest disapproval by saying very little, or even nothing at all.

"What?" the blonde asked. "It was an accident. I didn't push her in, Michi-chan."

"No, you didn't" her partner sighed. "Nevertheless, it simply strikes me as odd that your presence often seems to lead to unfortunate events... such as this unfortunate incident tonight."

Haruka shrugged, but pangs of guilt began creeping through her. "It was just a coincidence, nothing more. Tell you what, I'll think of a way to make it up to Minako and Taro later."

Michiru replied brusquely, "Please do."

. . . . .

Having tossed their wet clothes into the hall, Aino Minako and Ito Taro sat quietly together on the edge of a double bed in their temporary cabin. The teenage boy grinned at his love from beneath a large, fresh white towel. "I have to say, you really know how to scare someone, my darling."

"I'm sorry." Her sad eyes begged his forgiveness.

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about, my princess. It was just an accident. These things happen." He gently cupped her chin in his palm and with gentle tenderness, slowly guided their lips together for a brief kiss.

"Well... it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten so fired up about those two girls. Mako-chan was right. I should have forgotten all about it." She paused, sighing deeply. "And now I've wrecked the cruise for everyone, gotten us soaking wet, and probably ruined my nice new gown too."

Taro smiled. "The cruise isn't over yet, my princess. I told the steward to ask Miyagi-san to keep the boat going. Try thinking of it this way... we just gave his guests a little more entertainment than they'd bargained on, that's all."

"That's right! We did that!" Minako's smile began to return. "And you know what, sugar? I'll bet everyone will remember my falling overboard and you rescuing me long after they've forgotten about those piano and fiddle players!" She stood up and her towel dropped away. _"Ha!_ We upstaged them!"

"I guess we did" Taro chuckled, though his eyes were now fixed on the stunning beauty that stood before him. "And that part about our clothes getting wet... it isn't such a bad thing..." His voice dropped to a reverent whisper. "Not from where I'm sitting right now."

The blonde beamed happily at her young man. "You really know just how to cheer me up, honey-muffin!" She grasped his towel and wisked it away before leaning toward him, purring seductively. "Now it's time for me to return the favour."

"Minako!"

_"My Taro!"_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

As the luxury yacht finished a wide curving arc back toward its berth in Honolulu harbor, the onboard cocktail party and dance had nearly run its course. Most of the passengers were chatting in small groups on the vessel's rear deck, with the Milky Way shimmering softly high above them. On the rear deck, Hino Rei checked her watch and excused herself from her soon-to-be in-laws, hurrying into the ship's structure. Finding Minako and Taro's laundry now dry, she carried the garments up to their temporary cabin and rapped sharply on its tightly closed door.

"Your clothes are here."

Minako's giggling voice carried from inside. "Arigatou, Rei-chan! Please leave our things beside the door. We'll get to them in a minute or... two." There was a slight pause. _"Oh, honey-muffin!"_

With a sigh, Rei left the bag containing a gown, dress slacks and undergarments leaning against the locked cabin and trudged her way back to the party.

"Did you tell them we'll be docking in about an hour, darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"No. They sounded preoccupied, honey. As we both should have guessed!" she added with a grumble, as Makoto and Yuji strolled over.

The tall brunette grinned, "They're a real pair, Rei-chan. First on the plane, and now after a rescue during the middle of a party on a private yacht. Somebody should be keeping score."

"No one can count that high" the miko muttered. "Not even Ami."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"Why _would_ I be mad?" Rei exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her every word. "I mean, it was just an accident that baka Minako fell off the boat in the middle of what was a nice party. I'm sure nothing like that will _ever_ happen again." She glared off into space. "Why is it that every time I try to make a good impression with your parents or their friends, it always ends in some kind of disaster? It just isn't fair!"

"Life's like that" Makoto remarked. "All we can do is keep pushing on."

Yuji softly squeezed his girl's hand. "Together."

"Hai" Makoto smiled at him. "Together, Yuji honey." She leaned toward him, stealing a quick kiss.

"Not you two now!" Rei groaned. "Would you like a room? There's probably another cabin available."

The brunette in the emerald green gown winked back at the miko. "No thanks, Rei-chan. Not enough time left in the cruise."

Another couple joined the four teens under the stars. "Not enough time for what?" Haruka asked.

Makoto blushed. "Uh... never mind, Haruka-san."

"Minna, where's the entertainment?" the older blonde asked the couples. "Still in their cabin?"

"Haruka, isn't the entertainment us?" Michiru puzzled.

"I thought so too... at first, Michi-chan. But now I'm just waiting to apologize to Minako and her guy when they finally join us again." She raised a questioning eyebrow at the two boys. "Well? Have you told them our secret yet?"

Yuuichirou and Yuji both shook their heads. "Not a word, Haruka-san" the Shinto apprentice reassured her.

"Told us?" Rei studied her love's expression. "What's the big secret?"

"Secret?" Yuuichirou stalled. "Uh... well..."

The miko frowned, "Kumada Yuuichirou, you're hiding something! I know that look."

"It's not for me to say, Rei darling. Our friends here should decide when-"

_"Minna! We're back!"_

Everyone spun around in surprise as a beaming Minako and her fiancee rushed hand-in-hand up to them. "Did we miss anything fun or interesting while we were gone?"

"I doubt it" Makoto snorted.

Minako was all smiles and giggles. "Silly! You _know_ what I meant!"

Michiru exchanged glances with Haruka. "Go on" she prodded. "You promised you would."

Her partner nodded and cleared her throat. "Hai. Minako-chan, I... apologize for upsetting you tonight. Even though I'm not entirely sure how I managed to do it."

"Apology accepted!" the younger blonde replied with a bright smile. "No harm done. Even my new gown survived a wash in the ocean." She didn't miss the opportunity to waggle an admonishing finger at Haruka. "But promise me you won't ever slow me down again on purpose, like you did that day in Tokyo. You almost made Mako-chan and me late to be with our guys! And that's unforgivable!"

"I did?" Haruka puzzled. "How strange. I'm usually the _last_ person to hold up traffic."

"Hai, you certainly did! And it took forever to get past you with all those cars and trucks blocking the road too!" Minako miffed.

"I swear that will never happen again" Haruka solemnly vowed. She grinned at Michiru, "I don't remember doing that, Michi-chan. I must be getting old."

The green-haired girl smiled back. "Hardly."

"Well, whatever the reason, you shouldn't ever hold up busy people like that. Like me, for example. I have places to go!" Minako announced.

"Where?" Makoto teased. "Over the side of the boat again?"

"Very funny, Mako-chan!" the blonde scowled. "You know what I mean. When I'm driving, I wait for no one!"

Haruka's face broke into a big smile. "What's _this_ I hear? You think you're a hot driver, Minako-chan?"

"Hai! The hottest!"

"That's rather interesting. How about this idea, there's a go-cart track on the outskirts of Honolulu. How about we meet up there tomorrow for a little race." Haruka added with complete honesty, "I've been told I'm no slouch behind the wheel either."

"Not as fast as me!" Minako boasted. "No way! I'll race you, and beat your pants off too!"

"Will you?" the taller blonde chuckled. "If you're so confident, perhaps a little wager is in order. Just to make it more interesting."

Her competitive streak rising high, Minako's blue eyes narrowed. "Name it."

Taro instantly turned pale. He quickly whispered in his love's ear, "Please don't be so hasty, Minako dearest. Haruka is very experienced at this kind of thing."

"Nonsense, love-muffin!" Minako bristled. "I've seen her drive before, when the traffic light turns green she's nearly as slow as Usagi!"

"But... she drives a Ferrari, my sweet" Taro added. "And competes in real races!"

"She _does?"_ Minako's confident attitude abruptly faltered, but she quickly recovered her poise. "I... it doesn't matter, sugar plum! She won't have her Ferrari on the go-cart track, and my skill will be more than enough to win. You'll see!"

Michiru made eye-contact with her lover. "You're doing it again, aren't you?"

Haruka grinned, shrugged, and turned her attention back to the challenge. "Ok, Minako-chan. If you beat me, I'll... hmmm... tell you what, I'll let you drive my Ferrari. How's that sound?"

Rei and Makoto both grimaced, but their excited friend ignored them. " _Me?_ Drive a really fast sports car? I _so_ want to do that!"

"And if you _lose_..." Haruka thought for a moment before donning a sly grin. "If you lose, I get to go on a date with Taro."

Minako's eyes boggled. _"Nani?"_

"Nothing too physical, you understand" Haruka explained with a smile. "That isn't my style."

"Not with guys" Michiru added quietly.

Her lover continued, "Just a simple evening alone together, perhaps dinner and a movie. You know, that sort of thing." She winked coyly at Taro, who blushed. "Just the two of us."

 _"But... you can't!"_ Minako's lower lip began to quiver. _"He's all mine!"_

"If you truly doubt your abilities and want to back out of our little race, I do understand" Haruka grinned. "Don't feel bad, Minako-chan. It's happened to me before."

Minako's face had flushed nearly as red as Rei's new dress but she knew her pride and credibility was on the line. "I won't back down! And don't worry, honey-love! I'll win!"

"Are you _sure_ you want to go through with this?" Haruka offered. "Last chance."

Minako gulped deeply, planted a quick kiss on her fiancee's cheek and to the other girls' surprise, defiantly folded her arms and glared intently at Haruka. "Ok, piano player. _You're on!"_

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"That's the spirit, Minako-chan" Haruka grinned. "Never, ever give up. Even in a completely hopeless situation like this one."

"Hopeless? _Well!_ We'll just see about that!" the blonde answered curtly.

Haruka's grin spread wider. "Taro-chan, what kind of movie should we watch together on our big date tomorrow night? A comedy, perhaps?"

The blushing teen could only stutter back, "Uhh... well..."

"Hmph! So _incredibly_ arrogant!" Minako growled.

"Don't worry, Minako-chan. I'll try not to keep your fiancee out too late" Haruka teased the blonde. "Now about that movie, Taro-chan. Do you like those Hollywood action flicks, or maybe" she winked, "something more... romantic?"

" _You_ won't be keeping him _anywhere!_ " Minako yelled. She had tried to put on a brave face but with her confidence starting to crumble, she tightly gripped her fiancee's hand and stormed away, seeking solace with Ami and Ryo who were lounging at the ship's railing nearby. The young lovers stood hand-in-hand, quietly gazing at the approaching lights of Honolulu harbor.

"I'm not sharing you with anyone, honey-love!" the blonde vowed. "Especially her!"

"You can still change your mind, darling" Taro suggested hopefully.

" _Never!_ When Aino Minako makes a decision, _it's carved in bone!"_

"I think you meant to say 'carved in stone', Minako-chan" Ami giggled. "Uh, I didn't mean to listen in, but is it true that you and Haruka are actually planning to race go-carts against each other tomorrow?"

"Hai. And after I win, which I _will_ , I'm going to spend the rest of our holiday gloating about it!" the stubborn blonde nodded. "It's out of the driver's seat and back to the piano stool with her!"

Ryo offered, "Best of luck, Minako-chan. I'm afraid you may need it."

Minako's lips formed a slight frown of uncertainty. "She really does race cars, Ryo-chan?"

The boy answered with a solemn nod. "From what I've been told, Haruka-san has been competing successfully in regional events for several years now. She even holds the lap record in her class at a race track outside of Tokyo."

"She _does?_ " Minako's frown deepened further. In a sudden burst of panic she flung her arms around her young man. _"What have I done, Taro-love?"_ Minako wailed. "That wicked woman just set me up! It's all a mean trick to lure you away from me!"

Taro gently stroked her hair. "I'm not going anywhere, my beautiful princess. And neither is my heart. Please don't worry, darling."

"I can't help it" the blonde groaned. "What if... what if she tries to kiss you? _Ohh! Me and my big mouth!"_

"Ryo-kun, how do you and the other boys know so much about Haruka and Michiru?" Ami puzzled. "Have you met them before?"

Ryo stared down at the wooden deck as Usagi and Mamoru approached. "We did, my love."

"Oh? Where?"

"All five of us guys were invited to their home a while ago" he admitted, quickly adding, "by Setsuna."

Ami, Minako and Usagi all stared unbelievingly at their fiancees. _"Nani?"_ the blue-haired girl managed to squeak.

Usagi's incredulous voice was much louder. _"Is this_ _true_ , Mamo-chan? You were in the company of... other _girls?_ Without _me?"_

"Hai" Mamoru sighed. "I think it's time to let everyone in on that little secret, Ryo-chan."

The odango-haired blonde glared angrily up at him. "You were keeping _secrets_ from us too? Mamo-chan, I'm so very shocked! And disappointed! And really, _really_ mad!""

"It was necessary at the time, Usako. Setsuna made each of us promise not to talk about it."

 _"Oh really?"_ Usagi pressed. "Talk about _what?_ "

The university student glanced around to ensure the other guests aboard 'Dance of the Planets' were well out of earshot. "Haruka and Michiru are... Sailor Senshi, Usako."

The other girls' eyes widened. "Oh my!" Ami blurted.

"That's no excuse!" Usagi hissed. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"They really are Senshi?" Minako's eyes searched her love's face.

"That's correct, my sweet" Taro whispered to her. "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, to be precise. Very powerful warriors too, according to Setsuna-san." He felt his girl sag downward in his embrace, her knees growing weak.

 _"No!"_ Minako gasped. "This can't be happening! Do you know what this means, sugar muffin? She'll be even harder to beat than I first thought! _This is a complete disaster!"_

"What's the disaster this time, Minako-chan?" Rei asked as she and Makoto strolled over with their fiancees. "Did your new shoes shrink from all that seawater?"

Minako jealously clutched Taro's waist so tightly that the boy emitted a strangled gasp. She slowly turned her head to face the miko with eyes moist and lips quivering. " _My life is ruined!"_

. . . . .

An hour later found the couples back in their hotel, wishing each other a good night as they returned to their rooms. Yuji unlocked his suite's door, swung it open and gestured to the beautiful young brunette close by his side. "After you, my future bride and love of my life."

"There you go, spoiling me again" Makoto sighed happily. "Don't stop, I love it!" She waited for him to close the door before adding, "And I love you, my Yuji." She was about to take him in her arms but paused to reach for the room's do-not-disturb sign. She reopened the door and hung the plastic card on the outside handle with a coy smile. "I think we may be needing this."

Yuji began to chuckle. "For the first time since we arrived in Hawaii, I have the feeling that Taro and Minako won't need their sign tonight, Mako-chan. Minako is still really stressed out."

The brunette shrugged. "Minako is just acting like a drama queen, blowing that dumb race thing all out of proportion. If she loses, Taro and Haruka have dinner together and watch a movie. It's honestly no big deal."

"So..." Yuji asked with a playful grin, "you wouldn't mind it too much if _I_ was invited out on a date with Haruka or Michiru?"

Makoto instantly froze at the thought. "That's different. And yes, I would mind. Very much so, as a matter of fact."

Yuji joked, "But what if Michiru gets lonely tomorrow night and asks me out?"

Makoto's green eyes flashed in defiance. "Just let her try."

. . . . .

Unnoticed by Yuji and his girl or any of the other couples as they also retired for the evening, another door further down the hall had been standing open just a tiny crack. An unseen eye peering through the gap surreptitiously tracked the teens until they had disappeared. The door eased closed and its lock softly clicked shut as the young woman inside released its handle. She smiled evilly to herself before cackling, "So perfect! I _knew_ my powers would not fail me. We have finally met again, Hino Rei and Kino Makoto. And now, after spoiling my careful plans that night on the Orient Venus, the air you and your friends now breathe will be thick with the sweet scent of my revenge."

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

The suite Tachibana Miyu had insisted on booking had cost her a small fortune, but when her powers had told her that those three meddling teenage girls were staying in Hawaii, she immediately left the cruise ship she had been working on. With the vessel docked in Honolulu for only a few days, the young woman knew this opportunity for the revenge she had been plotting for many weeks was a gift that would not soon come again. A few persuasive words to an acquaintance who worked at the luxury hotel had resulted in a change in bookings for another couple, and the room became hers.

Now she retreated from the door, her wicked smile growing wider as she set to work. Kneeling before a new black-and-gold cloth pentagram, Miyu entered a deep trancelike state, searching for knowledge, and most importantly weaknesses in her prey. 'I'll get even with all three of those meddling little bitches!' she vowed. 'That shrine maiden, the blonde who destroyed my first sacred symbol of power, and _especially_ that Kino girl. _How dare she threaten me!'_

Her mastery of the black arts had grown since her first encounter with the teens and the room swirled with dark power, Miyu concentrating ever deeper on the face of Kino Makoto. The candles flickered as a vision of the girl abruptly appeared before her, and the woman gasped in surprise as the vision began to change.

"So! You are not just a simple schoolgirl, Kino-chan!' The flickering, misty image had transformed to reveal Makoto wearing the uniform of a Sailor Senshi, resplendent in green and white. "Well, well!" Miyu spoke aloud. "Someone ls concealing a little secret! There _must_ be a way I can use this to my advantage." She mused, "I wonder if those other friends of yours are also hiding something..."

While Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji were innocently and tenderly sharing their love for one another within their suite, the woman kneeling in her darkened room scant meters away continued her wicked plotting ways late into the warm Hawaiian night.

. . . . .

"I think that went well" Yuuichirou remarked as he entered the bathroom. "Did you enjoy yourself this evening, darling?" He turned on the water to the shower and adjusted its spray to a comfortable temperature. "Apart from Minako's little... water incident, I mean."

Rei followed him inside and slid the glass door closed behind her. "I'm actually beginning to get used to her constant crazy disasters" the raven-haired girl sighed. "Then again, being around Usagi has certainly conditioned me to always expect the worst." She kissed her fiancee teasingly within the warm mist before picking up a bar of soap. "Turn around and let me wash your back, lover."

"Only if I'm allowed to return the favor" Yuuichirou answered with a silly grin.

"I expect nothing less" the miko smiled. She began rubbing the soap across his muscular shoulders as she continued, her voice growing soft and seductively sultry, "Anyway, let's forget about those two. We have much better things to think about... and do."

"Hai... much better" the Shinto apprentice sighed happily. Yuuichirou closed his eyes, enjoying his fiancee's touch as she worked her way down his back. "Mmmm..."

"You like that, don't you?" Rei asked.

_"Oh yes..."_

"Don't get too relaxed, lover boy" the miko cooed. "We're just getting started..." She suddenly paused, nearly dropping the soap as an oddly familiar feeling swept over her. "That was strange."

"What's that, darling?" Yuuichirou turned around, knowing at once the look in his love's deep violet eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Rei slowly shook her head. "No. I don't _think_ so. For a moment there I had a really strange feeling, but it faded away." She frowned, "Must be all that chaos on the yacht earlier finally catching up to me."

"We're supposed to forget about that, remember darling?"

Rei nodded. "Hai." She allowed her gaze to wander over her young man's nude body and her desire for him grew ever stronger. With an impish smile, she handed Yuuichirou the soap and turned around. "My turn."

"As you wish, my sweet."

. . . . .

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"I love you" Usagi whispered. "Sorry I got so mad at you and the guys earlier, but you really should have told me about those new Senshi."

Mamoru gently stroked Usagi's long golden hair, untied and free from its odango. "I would have, but Setsuna insisted that we wait, Usako. Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven, my prince." The petite blonde snuggled against him beneath the sheets of their large soft bed. "But promise you won't do anything like that _ever_ again."

He softly kissed her cheek. "I promise."

"Good." Usagi lay silent a moment before a soft giggle broke the stillness. "It was so funny when Minako fell off the boat. And did you see Rei's expression? I thought she was going to explode!"

"We should be thankful nothing bad happened, Usako. Minako was very fortunate that Taro found her as quickly as he did."

"Minako is a good swimmer, Mamo-chan."

"That wasn't what worried me most" her fiancee said. "There are sharks in these waters."

Usagi gasped. " _Sharks?_ You mean Minako and Taro could have been... _eaten alive?"_ She shivered, _"That's so scary!"_

"But everything ended well, and that's what's important." Mamoru's fingertips caressed her cheek. "Don't go thinking about sharks, Usako. I don't want you to have nightmares."

"I'll try." She protested, "We're supposed to eat the fish, Mamo-chan. They aren't supposed to eat _us!"_ Usagi again fell silent and the happy couple soon drifted off into slumber.

. . . . .

In a suite not far away, Minako sat restlessly on the edge of her bed, still fully clothed apart from her shoes. "Come on, girl!" she told herself. " _Think!_ There _has_ to be a way out of this trap evil Haruka lured me into!"

The young man sitting beside her suggested, "How about letting me talk to Haruka first thing in the morning, my princess? I can tell her you changed your mind and-"

"No, no, _a thousand times no!_ I'm not allowing you anywhere near her!" Minako fumed. "Senshi or no Senshi, I don't trust that piano-playing sneak!" She stared glumly out through the hotel room window. "But what else can I do, honey-love? If I race her, I may lose, which means... and if I _don't_ race her, everyone will think I'm a coward."

"A coward? No chance of that happening, my love" Taro replied, his voice calm and soothing. "You're the bravest person I know. And I don't think it just because you're Sailor Venus."

"Brave and... foolish" Minako groaned disheartedly. "There _has_ to be another way. Do you have any other ideas, Taro-love?"

"Well, we could always run away and hide for a while" her chuckling fiancee joked. "Haruka and Michiru are supposed to be flying back home the day after tomorrow."

"That's..." Minako's big blue eyes lit up brightly, " _absolute genius, Taro-love!"_

"It is?"

"Hai! I'll pretend I forgot all about that stupid race and sweep you away from Honolulu for a couple of days. Just the two of us!"

"I don't think anyone will believe you forgot your bet with Haruka, my love."

"No? Then I'll just tell them later that we were overcome with passion and needed more time alone _._ I'm sure they'll believe that."

"Hai, _that_ part they'll _definitely_ understand" he grinned. "We do have kind of a... reputation..."

Minako sprang from the bed and pulled Taro into a tight hug. "Silly! They're all just jealous because _we_ make the most perfect couple in the whole wide world!" She planted a quick kiss on his lips then whirled around excitedly. "We really need Ami's map to properly plan our escape though. Then we can leave first thing in the morning. At the croak of dawn! I wonder if she and Ryo are still up?"

"Mako-chan has the map, honey. She and Yuji borrowed it from Ami earlier to plan a walking tour of the city."

"Oh, _does_ she?" Minako's eyes slyly darted left and right before coming to rest on the closed door that separated her room from Makoto's. "Then I'll just have to sneak into her room and take it."

"If Mako-chan catches you in her suite it'll be _big_ trouble" Taro warned.

"Won't happen" the confident blonde replied with a dismissive wave. "I'll be _so_ fast and _so_ quiet, she'll never even know I was there."

Taro remained doubtful. "Are you sure about this, darling? Maybe we should wait until the hotel gift shop opens in the morning and we can get our own map."

"There's no time for that, love-muffin!" Minako insisted. "If anyone spots us, our plan will be wrecked. No! I'll wait until Mako-chan and Yuji are sound asleep, then I'll make my move. We'll get the map, plan a route, rent my big car again the _instant_ the agency opens tomorrow, and be long gone before anyone suspects a thing!" She rubbed her hands together with glee. "I can miss the race _and_ have lots and lots of love-love time with my man without being disturbed by anyone! He he! _It's perfect!"_

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Having decided that it was far too risky to challenge the three powerful Sailor Senshi directly, Miyu settled on a more subtle approach. Casting her powers, the cruise director and practicing witch urged the dark forces under her command to harass Kino Makoto and her friends with a slow and careful series of attacks on their happiness during their Hawaiian holiday. Content to stay in the shadows, she ended her ceremony and laughed to herself as she prepared for bed. 'I'll make this little vacation of yours the most miserable time of your lives. Starting now with a simple phone call that I hope you troublemakers will find to be utterly annoying!'

. . . . .

"Taro-love, I think I've waited long enough" Minako said. "I'll turn off our lights and sneak in to Mako-chan's room and get that map."

"My princess, a map isn't really necessary. Please reconsider what you're about to do" her fiancee urged. "There'll be big trouble if you're caught."

"Caught? Me? _Never!"_ the blonde scoffed as she switched off her bedside lamp. "You just wait right there in our nice warm bed, my little stud muffin, and I'll be back in your big strong arms in a jiffy."

"I don't have a good feeling about this" the teenage boy fretted in the darkness.

"Silly!" Minako giggled as she tiptoed across the room, "Don't worry yourself one tiny little bit. When I return I'll change that bad feeling you have into something _much_ more pleasurable" she cooed. "For both of us."

"Is it ok if I pretend to be asleep while you do this?" Taro asked as a knot of concern tightened around his stomach.

"Sure, if you like. _I_ know the best way to wake my man up. Hush now!" Minako pressed her ear to the door and listened. "Everything's still quiet. Here I go, sugar love!"

She twisted the knob and gingerly eased the door open. Makoto's room was also nearly dark, but with just enough illumination from the curtained window to allow her a dim view as first her blonde hair and red bow, then her blue eyes slid into view around the wooden door frame. Hearing nothing more than faint sounds of soft, steady breathing from the young couple in the other suite, she inched her way into the room. 'Hmmm... where did Mako-chan leave that map?'

. . . . .

In Rei's room, Yuuichirou also slipped quietly back into bed after a late-night visit to the bathroom. He settled comfortably near the soundly sleeping miko, settled his head onto the pillow and happily closed his eyes.

. . . . .

Minako slowly crept toward Makoto's writing desk and was dismayed to see its top completely barren. 'That would have been _too_ easy' the blonde muttered to herself. 'Mako-chan is such a neat freak! I bet she put that dumb map in one of these desk drawers.' Her right hand reached out and coaxed the upmost drawer open, but she couldn't see a thing in the shadowy gloom. Her slender fingers probed inside the drawer, finding several pens and a pad of paper. 'It's not here' she sighed. 'I hope she didn't leave the map in one of the bedside tables! Time to try the other desk drawer next.'

She closed the open compartment a little to hastily and it shut with a muffled thump. Minako froze in panic as Yuji suddenly stirred in his sleep, but to her relief the boy did not awaken. ' _Whew!_ That was close!' Stooping lower, the blonde burglar reached for the second handle and tugged gently on it. The door yielded with scarcely a squeak, and Minako reached inside. Her lips formed a crafty smile as she found the paper map at the very front of the drawer and began closing her fingers around it. She gingerly lifted it out, closed the drawer with a sneaky smirk, and prepared to make her escape.

At that instant the telephone rang.

. . . . .

 _"Ahhh!"_ Usagi sprang awake as the phone on her bedside table also emitted a loud, shrill ring.

Mamoru's eyes opened at once. "It's just the phone, Usako. Were you having a nightmare?" He sat up and slipped a comforting arm around the frightened girl.

"I _was_ , Mamo-chan!" the blonde gasped. "I was dreaming about swimming, and a big mean fish was about to bite me! _So scary!_ And the phone made it even worse when it woke me up!"

"We should answer it, my love" Mamoru suggested above the jangling bell. "It may be one of our friends."

 _"Ohh!_ Stupid thing, frightening me half to death like that!" Usagi groaned. She reached a still-trembling hand for the receiver and placed it to her ear. "Moshi moshi, and this better be important!"

. . . . .

Minako's face turned ghostly pale as Makoto and Yuji's telephone emitted a second loud ring. _'Noo! Not now!'_ Too far away from the safety of the door that connected her suite with Makoto's, she took two quick steps toward the white curtain and hid herself behind its folds, her heart pounding at the sound of Makoto's groggy voice.

"At _this_ hour?" the brunette grumbled aloud after a glance at the bedside clock. "Who on earth could that be?"

"Do you want me to turn on my light, Mako my love?" Minako next heard Yuji ask.

"Don't bother, honey. I've got this." Makoto sat up in bed and grabbed the receiver from its cradle. She was about to speak into the mouthpiece but was surprised to hear Rei's voice, and then Usagi's.

"Usagi-chan, why did you call me at this hour?" the raven-haired girl was growling. "We were fast asleep here!"

 _"Me?_ I didn't call you, Rei-chan! _You_ must've called _me!_ " Usagi replied angrily. "And you ruined the bad dream I was just having too, which I guess was a good thing. That giant fish almost had me for lunch!"

 _"Fish?"_ Rei shot back in complete confusion. "Baka! What are you babbling about now, you idiot? Did you just call to tell me you were having a nightmare? You're so lucky Yuuichirou and I were sleeping, and not doing... other things!"

"Minna, what's going on?" Makoto's puzzled voice came on the line.

"Mako-chan! Why did you phone us?" Usagi hissed into the phone. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine here, Usagi-chan" the brunette insisted. "I thought _you_ were calling _me_."

"It wasn't me that dialed your room" Rei grumbled. "Something strange is happening here. And we both know strange usually equals odango atama!"

"But it wasn't me!" Usagi wailed in protest. _"Honest it wasn't!"_

"Well, if you both don't mind, I'd like to get back to sleep" Makoto muttered. "We can straighten this mess out tomorrow after Yuji and I get back from our hike around town. Good night." She promptly hung up and Rei did the same after the miko had growled "Baka!" at Usagi one last time.

"Ohh! Why does no one believe me when I tell the truth?" Usagi dropped the phone back in its resting place and turned to Mamoru. "That was the weirdest thing, Mamo-chan!"

. . . . .

"Problems, darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"It was... nothing, lover" Rei sighed. Still feeling agitated by the interruption, she added, "Just baka Usagi playing with the telephone."

Yuuichirou grinned, "You know, you're even really cute when you're upset."

Rei glared evilly at him. _"Cute?"_

"Hai. That is, of course, when it's not _me_ you're mad at" he chuckled. "I'm sure that call was just a glitch in the phone system, sweetheart. Please don't get so mad at your friends."

"With _friends_ like Usagi, who needs enemies?" Rei grumbled.

. . . . .

Minako stood as rigid as a statue behind the curtain, sure that she was about to be discovered. Her mind raced, mentally willing her friends, 'Please don't turn on the lights! _Please!'_ Luck was on her side when Makoto settled back onto her pillow without further ado.

"Who was calling, my love?" she heard Yuji's sleepy voice in the darkness.

"I still don't know, Yuji honey" Makoto replied. "No matter. It'll be daylight in a few hours. We've got a big day tomorrow with our walking tour around Honolulu, and later on watching Minako lose her go cart race against Haruka. Let's try to get a little more rest." She slipped an arm across her young man's chest and cuddled against him, and soon the teens had drifted off to soundless sleep once more.

Minako wasted no time in beating a quiet but hasty retreat to her room. "Whew! That was too close!" the blonde breathed. "They nearly caught me!" She waved the map triumphantly in the darkness. "But I have it, honey-love!"

"Great!" Taro allowed himself to relax and breathe normally again. He reached to click on the light, slipped into his robe and together the couple began to plan their early morning escape from Minako's upcoming date with destiny.

. . . . .


End file.
